The Internet has become a popular avenue for transferring data. However, a considerable amount of data transferred via the Internet may be of a sensitive or confidential nature. Thus, sensitive or confidential data transferred via the Internet is oftentimes encrypted for protection and authenticated using a certificate generally issued by a certificate authority. However, encrypted data transfers and certificates suffer several disadvantages. For example, secure socket layers (SSL) use time-based certificates. Because the set time at each end of the data transfer may be different, for example, between a sender and a server, valid certificates may be incorrectly expired or expired certificates may be inadvertently accepted. Web browsers may be configured to prompt a user of an invalid certificate. However, many users may simply accept the certificate without understanding the purpose of the certificate or the consequences of accepting an invalid certificate. Additionally, automated senders generally require a hard-coded response. Accordingly, if an invalid certificate is accepted, the data transfer may be subject to third party interception. Furthermore, if the certificate is rejected, a determination must generally be made regarding where to obtain a valid certificate.